minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia
Olivia 'is a main character in ''Minecraft: Story Mode. She is an expert Builder and Redstone Engineer, and one of Jesse's best friends. She is voiced by Martha Plimpton in Season 1 and by Natasha Loring in Season 2. She first appeared in "The Order of the Stone". Overview Appearance Season 1 Olivia has dark brown skin and dark purple hair with two pigtails. She wears white earrings, and she also has a yellow-green beanie wearing a pair of black goggles over it. After Episode 4, she gets new black, red, and gold armor similar to Ellegaard's. Season 2 Olivia now has a red dress with gold dots on it, and she no longer has her pigtails, noticeably her mouth is less widened. Personality Olivia appears to be a very intelligent and caring character who is easily worried. She is often not very confident, but still tries to make the best out of the situations, regardless of how dire they are. She is also constantly worried about what others think about her and her friends. She seems to be very negative about a situation, and even thinks about giving up in the process. Relationships Jesse Olivia is one of Jesse's best friends. She cares and supports him/her whenever she can, and Jesse in return often encourages Olivia when she feels negatively. Axel Though Axel and Olivia are often portrayed as polar opposites and often disagree with each other, they never shy away from helping each other in dire situations and are still friends. Reuben (Pig) Olivia often doubts Reuben's abilities since he is a pig, and sees him as more of a liability. However, after Reuben saves Jesse and the gang, she mourns with the rest of the gang and changes her opinion about him. Petra Olivia sees Petra as a very mysterious figure in the beginning of the game. They don't interact much, but Olivia seems to have respect for Petra as a fighter and builder. Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer Olivia is a huge fan of Ellegaard and sometimes even seems to worship her. She sees that Ellegaard judges her, especially when she fainted in front of her, back in Redstonia. She takes Ellegaard's opinion highly, as seen when believes that she "doesn't have what it takes to be a great engineer" only because Ellegaard said that. Ivor Olivia, like the rest of the gang, used to see Ivor as the villain. However, after the truth about The Order of the Stone is revealed and Ivor gifts the gang with armor and weapons, her opinion about him changes. Lukas Olivia and Lukas have a stable relationship, and are good friends. She also accepted Lukas as part of the group, much faster than Axel did. If Jesse lets Lukas leave the shelter in Episode 1, Olivia will glare at Jesse and say "You happy now?". Items *Flint (Formerly) *String (Formerly) *Redstone Dust (Formerly) *Slimeballs (Formerly) *Slime Block (Formerly) *Enchanted Bow *Arrows *Apple (Determinant) *Slice of Cake (Determinant) *Wool (Determinately and formerly) *Spider Eye *Glowstone Dust *Fishing Rod Quotes Trivia *The quote, "Would you rather fight a hundred chicken-sized zombies or ten zombie-sized chickens?" refers to the quote, "Would you rather fight 1 horse-sized duck or 100 duck-sized horses?". *Olivia is the first to ask Jesse a question; her first sentence triggers the choice options. *Depending on what you answer to Olivia's question - "Would you rather fight a hundred chicken-sized zombies or ten zombie-sized chickens?" - Hadrian and Mevia are sent to a place with either chicken-sized zombies or zombie-sized chickens at the end of the credits in Episode 8. *Olivia along with Axel are the only members of Jesse's gang who didn't die and respawn in "A Journey's End?". *Instead of Martha Plimpton, the voice actress who voiced Olivia in Season 1, Natasha Loring took the role and voiced Olivia for Season 2. Gallery For all images related to Olivia, see Olivia/Gallery. Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Protagonists Category:Engineers Category:Redstonists Category:Unknown Characters